


Lakeside Lights

by Memesinlord



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memesinlord/pseuds/Memesinlord
Summary: My late submission for one hour Krusie challenge, "Spring" was the topic assigned. Done in one hour 15 minutes.
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Kudos: 24





	Lakeside Lights

The steady hum of the engine, of rubber on road rumbled into the Dreemur families ears’ as they traveled, Asriel and Asgore in his truck, Toriel, Kris, and a new member, Susie, in the family Van. Lush, green trees and fields of grass spread all around the two vehicles. Asgore and Asriel merrily chatted and made small talk, discussing various things. College, Asgore’s business, and of course, the most interesting event, Kris’ new girlfriend, Susie.

“So, what do you think of Susie pops?” Asriel questioned the caprine father.   
  
“Hmm…” Asgore pondered for a moment, as a glint of pride slowly formed in his eyes. “She’s a nice girl actually. Bit rough around the edges, and your mother nearly had a heart attack when they first met. Ho ho ho ho ho.” His deep, throaty laugh filled the truck cabin. “But underneath the outer exterior, she’s a sweet, strong girl.” 

Asriel grinned, looking ahead attempting to discern the figures inside of the Van. “I’m glad. I was sure surprised to find out that Kris managed to bag a gal though hahahah!” The goat said as his higher pitched laughter was soon joined by the baritone chuckles of his father. “I wonder how gramps and gran will feel about her though.” he murmured, a hint of worry taking place in his voice. 

  
“It’ll be fine son. They’ll be happy, you know how much they love to spoil Kris.”   
  


Asriel grinned, worry abated as they settled back into the peaceful quiet, gazing outside the window as the lush forests whipped by.

Kris, supporting his head, was tiredly gazing outside of the window, a slight blush across his cheeks as he tried to ignore his Mother’s amused glances. He instead focused on the vibrations in his skull as the van roared across the asphalt roads, his thoughts only interrupted by the occasional snoring of his draconic lover leaning on him as she napped peacefully, soon though. Kris felt his eyelids grow heavy, as he felt the warmth of his companion ease his heart and he felt his mind start to drift away…

“So Kris, are you excited to see your grandparents?”

  
“Mhm.” Kris murmured as his eyes glanced at the rear view mirror, slightly annoyed for being denied his nap.

“It’s been a while since you’ve seen them no? I’m sure they’ll be shocked at how much you’ve grown!” She said, accompanied by a light chuckle. The human merely rolled his crimson eyes at the attempt at small talk.

Toriel, noting his unwillingness to converse, sighed and spoke again. “It’ll be fine. They’ll love her… as much as it annoys me to admit.” Toriel said, a sour expression crossing her face, quickly passing as she continued. “They did raise Asgore, and you know how soft he is, they’ll probably take to her as easily, if not more so, than Asgore did.” She glanced to the side, guilty expression flickering on her face as she murmured something just out of coherency for Kris to hear. “...much easier than I did that’s for sure…”   
Kris pondered her words and found them sound. But still, he remained silent, his gaze falling out the window once more. Soon, he felt his eyes droop once more, and he was thankful that Toriel let him drift off into sleep.

“Kris! Susie! We’re here!” Toriel shouted to wake the sleeping teens. Susie jolted awake, as Kris slowly opened his eyes and rubbed away sleep. Glancing outside he saw the nostalgic view of his grandparent’s home, a large wooden cabin is the first thing that springs to mind upon seeing it. But he knew that inside there was all of the comfort of modern living, glancing just to the side, he saw it. The lake. A vast expanse, much larger than the lake near hometown itself. He glanced at the tall grasses surrounding it, and grinned excitedly. Upon turning his head back, he felt his heart slowly drop in his chest as nervousness took him once more as he saw his grandparents waiting outside the house. Grandpa looked… well like an older Asgore. More grey hairs speckled his fur, and his jolly expression was one that looked all too familiar on Asgore’s face. Grandma was much like Grandpa, a well built and stocky woman, with gentle features, and on her face was the same dumbly jolly expression. As the van pulled into the driveway, followed by the truck. Susie let out an awe-struck sigh on gazing upon the picturesque setting, her gaze enamored by the bright colors of the trees, and the flourishing garden in front of the home. Dicentras , Yellow bush lilies, Gold hearts all seemed to glow and pulse with life. Obviously taken care of extremely well. Kris tugged her sleeve, causing her to glance at him as he pointed to a patch near the lake, her eyes grew wide with shock and awe as she let out a sigh of pure adoration. She gazed upon his grandparent’s garden, a display of botany that put even his Father’s shop to absolute shame. Arrayed were dozens upon dozens of various species of flowers, both local, exotic, and between them the buzzing forms of bees fluttered about. Spreading a slight haze of yellow pollen across the garden, combined with the glinting blue of the lake, Susie only stared dumbstruck by the sight.

They were interrupted however by a knocking at the window, Asriel’s grinning face looking on in amusement at Susie’s reaction, before opening the door. “Hey lovebirds, you’re keeping Gramps and Gran waiting.”    
  


“Oh.” Susie replied, surprisingly sheepishly, as she followed Kris outside into the blooming wildscape. 

“How have you been, Carol?” Toriel asked the old goat woman.

“Wonderful my dear, how has Asriel and Kris been?” the dainty, northern-accented voice replied.    
“Well, Asriel’s been at college, and Kris… well....” Toriel said, not wanting to be the one that told the grandmother directly.    
  
“Is something wrong?” Carol asked worriedly.

  
“Hey Gran! Kris bagged a girl!” Asriel bluntly shouted from the van, leading the human and the purple dragoness towards them.   
  
With this news, the grandparents eyes blew open, expressions of surprise and joy plastering their features as they studied the dragon as she nervously followed Kris to them. 

  
“Atta boy.” The gruff voice of Frank echoed as he nodded approvingly.

“That’s wonderful!” Carol exclaimed in a high pitched voice as she bound forward, seemingly uncowed by age, taking Susie’s hands in hers she rapidly said.   
“It’ssowonderfultomeetoyu! Howdidyoutwomeet? Howlonghaveyoubeendating? Whydidn’tyoucalltotellus? Howmanysiblingsdoyouhave? Doyouwantchildreninthefuture?” 

Susie took a step back, unnerved by the torrent of questions she was barraged with, she felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her back as Kris interposed himself between the two. She felt a bit embarrassed by the act, but was quickly replaced with awe as Kris started to talk.

“Wemetinschool. Amonth. Becauseweonlytoldourparentsafewweeksago. Becausewewantedtosurpriseyou. Shehastwosiblingsabrotherandasister. Pleasedon’taskherthatrightoffthebatgrandma.”

  
Susie watched on in absolute shock, as the otherwise quiet and slow spoken Kris engaged his grandma in conversation going at machine gun pace, so much so that she had a hard time even keeping up with what was being said. The grandfather chuckled, slowly approached and extended a furred hand to Susie.    
“Frank.” He said in a grizzled deep voice. 

“S--Susie.” She stuttered, taking his massive paw in her scaled hand. Her exterior toughness shocked her. 

“My boy did well.” He chuckled as he sized her up, causing a blush to spread on Susie’s face.    
“You been treating him right?” He asked with a steely gaze and a tone of ice.

“Huh?” She squeaked, intimidated by the massive caprine’s change in demeanor.

“My boy’s a good one. Deserves to be treated right, so have you been treating him right?”   
“Uhhh…” She stammered, not comprehending his question. “Y--yeah? He’s fantastic, sweet, kind, and all of that. I try my best to treat him as well as he treats me.” She said, slowly gaining her previous confidence back as she thought about it.   
“Good response.” He gruffly said, a kind warm expression crossing his face once more. 

_ “This is going to be one fuck of a visit isn’t it?” Susie thought internally as she gazed back at Kris, still engaging his grandma in machine gun conversation. _

The day had passed surprisingly quickly. Carol and Frank introducing themselves in a better fashion, and catching up to the rest of the dreemurr family, alongside prodding Susie with a myriad of (thankfully slower said) questions, and a hearty and delicious meal. Susie sighed as she stood in her guest room, leaning back onto the bed as she recalled the events of the day.

“Thank the angel I slept in the car” she chuckled as she leaned back, taking a breather. Her rest however, was interrupted by a knock at the door. 

Susie grumbled as she rose. “What now… Can’t I get a moment of rest?”    
Opening the door rather roughly, she calmed down as she saw Kris standing there. Holding…

“Kris? Why do you have a net and a glass jar?”

Kris digested her words, and a grin of excitement overtook him as he feverishly said. “Good! You don’t know! Follow me!” He said as he turned on his heel and started to walk. Susie shook her head and followed, uneasy about whatever antics her boyfriend had planned. He stopped in front of the back door, set the nets and glass jars down. 

“Susie.”   
“Yeah?”   
“Stand still for a second.” 

“Why?”   
“Just trust me.” Kris said as he tried to hold his hands over her eyes. A red tint crossed his face as he asked sheepishly. “...Could you squat down a bit?”   
“Pfft. Sure.” Susie said amusedly as her vision was blocked by his hands.    
“Alright, move forward.”   
She slowly started to take steps to the door, feeling Kris lean over and nudge it open, she felt the chill breeze causing an involuntary shudder and she smelled the life flow back into her nostrils.

Slowly, he lead her outside, the crackling of gravel on their feet the only sounds they could hear.   
“Alright, here we go. Kris said as he slowly removed his hands…

Susie gasped.

It was dark out, the moon stood shining high as they stood in the garden. On a gravel path between the squares of flowers, facing towards the lake. Susie looked around, and saw the garden. Illuminated by moonlight, starlight, and something else.

Hundreds of flickering lights flew around them. Dancing all throughout the flowerbeds. Atop the lake. Hundreds of lights, dancing around them.    
  
“Fireflies.” Kris simply said, eyes transfixed on Susie’s reaction as he wrapped his hand around hers.   
  
“It’s… beautiful…” Susie murmured, gripping his hand. 

  
“Mhm.” He agreed, letting the silence encompass them once more.

They stood there, taking in the surroundings for what felt like hours. Eventually though, Kris broke his grasp on her hand, ran to the house and came back carrying the nets and jars.   
  


“You want to catch some fireflies?” He asked her, eyes glinting with hope.

“Sure!” Susie beamed, getting a net and jar and turning around to start chasing them. But she stopped in her tracks. She turned around, facing Kris. She leaned down, and kissed him.    
  
“Thanks for showing me this.” she said, a loving smile encompassing her snout.   
  
Kris only smiled dumbly as he followed her, and as they chased fireflies, the Dreemurs looked amused from the house, Asriel in particular gazing with pride as a malicious grin spread on his face as he managed to catch the kiss on his phone. He was going to have fun teasing the hell out of his little bro for this.    
  



End file.
